


The Thrill of First Love

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Head Shaving, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: One of Dr. Drakken's takeover the world plans is in action and it is working. Agent Kim Possible will do anything it takes to get the password to shut down the doomsday machine from him. Later, she comforts her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Thrill of First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that the first half of violent. If you're just here for the romance and the smut and really don't want the violence, you can kinda skip the first part and just read the second half.

Kim wishes she could just gut him right now, and spool out the answers from his brains when they hit the metal — but that’s against protocol. For now.

Doctor Drakken looks up at Kim with a sneer across his face. He’s in a daze, knees slumped against his flying weather machine. Storm clouds are above, crashing lightning into the world and tearing it apart. Wind howls and makes it difficult to stand, to see, to hear.

Kim walks towards Drakken slowly. She’s already bashed him in the head. “Good. You’re awake.”

Drakken leers and slowly rises to his feet. “Oh ho ho… you _do_ hit hard when you’re upset, Agent Possible.”

Kim gets closer. She wants him to be able to see the facial scars she’s received for trying to stop men like him. She wears all black to intimidate him, and disallows herself from any facial expressions to intimidate the shit out of him.

“Allow me to catch you up. You succeeded in your evil plan. We are airborne, I’m sure many people have already died and the only one who can stop the Weather Machine is _you_.”

Drakken smiles at her, thinking slowly. “Where is Shego?”

She narrows her eyes. “You killed her.”

Silence passes between them as the storm grows louder. His eyes widen, so Kim advances. Closer and closer. He shuffles back.

“No,” he mutters to himself. “I wouldn’t…”

“You did,” Kim growls. “We interrogated her, not knowing you put a bomb in her head, and you detonated it. She’s dead, Drew.”

He flushes; he hates being called Drew. He lashes out, “Shego would want me to do that! She believes in our work.”

Kim tries hard to repress a twitch and fails. She hates listening to how he talks about Shego. How he uses her like she’s just a tool.

Drakken notices and doubles down on his apathy. “When I caught wind of your relationship… I had to create a failsafe. I anticipated her betrayal. She’s watching us now, Kim Possible! Laughing, I hope. She’d love to see this.”

Kim’s knuckle whitens underneath the glove. Closer. Three feet away from Drakken. “You are going to tell me the password to shut down the Weather Machine, _now_ ”

“Over my dead body,” Drakken growls.

Kim smiles now. She grabs him by the labcoat and hurls him into the air and slams him straight back into the floor. She stomps on the back of his head, dragging her lips to his ear. “I’m going gentle.”

It feels good to hurt someone who has done so much wrong to the world. She hates herself for taking pleasure in other’s pain.

“You’re lying—”

Kim grabs him by the hair and drags him back up into the air, and punches him clean across the jaw. Blood sprays out over the metal. While he stumbles back up, Kim takes out her gun, holding it out before her. “What good is this plan of yours if you’re not alive to see it through?”

Drakken inhales and glares at her. 

Kim loads the gun and points it at him. “You can’t answer that.”

“W-well, you—you can’t kill me!”

“Oh, I think I can do anything I want, Drew,” Kim slams him into the ground again and brings the gun to his right elbow.

_Bang._

His whole body thumps like an earthquake upon impact. She has to look away from the bloody spray, and kicks him in the stomach, strutting past him. 

She looks away so he can’t see her stop herself from gagging; she’s never had to do this before.

“ _Kim_ ,” Ron shouts over her radio. “ _Are those gunshots? You’re not supposed to_ —” 

It’s loud; Kim left her radio on speaker so Drakken could hear it. She looks at him with so much hatred and snarls, “I’m overriding you. This is necessary. People are dying.” She snaps her fingers. “Drew. Drew. Look at me.”

Drakken looks up at her slowly, clutching the wounded arm. It’s too dark to make out anything at least, which gives Kim some kind of relief. 

“Password. Now.”

“Nyeh…” he groans, thinking hard. “No…”

Kim grabs him by the front of his shirt and moves fast. 

“ _Kim!_ ’

Kim stops at the edge of the platform and holds Drakken out over the edge. All she needs to do is loosen her grip and he’ll fall from thousands of feet in the air through his own storm. He doesn’t look down though, he doesn’t seem scared. 

“You’re not allowed to kill me, are you?” Drakken coos. 

“I can make you wish I killed you,” Kim says and shoots him in the kneecap. His body rocks like a pendulum, it makes it difficult to hold him still but she manages it. She hesitates, and looks at the wound for too long, and then looks back to Drakken. “Why did Shego die, Drew?”

Drakken stares at her for so long, beady eyes unflinching. “It was the plan.”

Kim stares back. “I’m not joking. Explain it to me.”

It just kind of hangs there. 

It takes so much restraint not to hit him again. “You used her like a chess piece in your bid to take over the world, Drew. But it doesn’t make sense. This isn’t how you take over the world.”

Drakken’s eyes continue to grow wider, pupils shrinking.

Kim makes her nervous twitches fall into a ghastly sneer. “Killing thousands of people won’t do it. No one will listen to you. But every month, you try something absurdly similar. You’re a joke.”

“You just don’t under—”

“ _Shut up_ ,” she hisses, raising him way high over her head with one hand. It’s a helluva lift on her arm but it has the effect she wants. “How does not telling me the password help you.”

“M-m-m-my plan—”

“.—needs you to be alive, doesn’t it?” Kim asks. “I’ll kill you, Drew. Don’t think I won’t. And if not your own life… at least honor what Shego sacrificed for you.”

Drakken stares, teeth grinding. He’s at a complete loss, or so she thinks. He slowly says it, words cracking as they come from his crushed throat. “ _She would laugh at you at Kimberly Ann for doing this._ ”

 _Then you never knew her at all_ , Kim doesn’t say.

Kim lets go and he falls.

He screams.

And she grabs him just before he’s out of reach. She curls him back up into the air with her other arm, eyes locked on him. “What does this accomplish, Drew? You’re having one of your manic episodes, you can’t even remember why you’re here.”

“Changing tactics already?” he says smugly. 

“You’re inhumane,” she sneers.

“You sound like someone who’s running out of time.”

Kim nods and looks away, thinking. She is running out of time. She wants this to be done now. So she does need to go off-script. 

She screams and whips him against the floor beneath her. His body physically _bounces_ and rolls onto its side. He wheezes in pain and she shoots him right in the chest. 

Drakken howls in agony. Kim grabs him by the throat and forces him onto his knees. She throws the gun away and sits cross-legged before him. 

“You’re bleeding quite a bit now, Drew,” Kim says coldly. “From my experiences, I’d guess you’d have about three minutes to live. Unfortunately, it’s going to take one minute for our doctors to take you to safety, and another for them to heal you. So you really have one minute to convince me that it’s worth calling them.”

She pulls out her earpiece and holds it near her fingers prepared to snap. “Tell me the codes, and you’ll be fine. Keep in mind I need to confirm them. Fifty seconds, Drew. Go.”

That is when Drakken finally caves. He falls over before her, screaming the password into the air. She smiles and looks to the earpiece. “Did you get that?”

“ _Got it._ ”

Kim looks back to Drakken. He’s sobbing into the floor because of what she did to him and it makes her feel _good_. 

It scares her that she feels good about it.

“Please!” Drakken bleats into the air. “Call them! Take me away! Help me!”

“Sounds like a _You_ problem,” Kim looks back to the earpiece. “Is it…”

“ _Yep, we got it._ ”

Kim looks to Drakken and crushes the earpiece with her fingers, leering at him. He snivels, shuffling over to her on his knees, but she just pulls the gun on him again. 

The storm dies. The wind stops. The colors change and everything is white. The room is black and square shaped. There is no drop to the death. It’s just a room inside Global Justice. Everything was faked with incredibly advanced technology. 

There never was a Weather Machine disaster.

“Wh-what?” Drakken sputters. “No…”

“Yes,” Kim gets to her feet, standing over him. “We drugged you and took you here. Performed a scene from your playbook all for you, and it worked. You gave us the password… to all of your master plans and connections in your databases. We’re taking it now. Your life’s work now belongs to us.”

He blinks with so much confusion.

“You’ll catch up eventually. Oh? And the bullets? They were rubber. You’re definitely injured but you have longer than three minutes. I lied,” she turns on her heel and struts away, tossing one last comment over her shoulder, “Maybe if you took a few shots every now and then and instead of making Shego take all of it, you would have noticed the difference.”

The door slams behind her and she’s surrounded by agents. They’re cheering for her. She ignores it and keeps walking. 

Ron is the first one to come to her. “Yo, you okay, KP?”

She gently grabs him by the upper arm and shakes her head. He looks hard at her and sees how glassy her eyes are. 

“Do you know if she’s awake?” she chokes back.

“Yeah, just woke up,” Ron smiles, giving Kim a quick rub on the back. “Take the day off, I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks,” she brushes a tear from her eye. “You’re the best.”

* * *

Kim walks into the medicine wing of Global Justice HQ and peeks past the curtain to see her girlfriend flat on her back.

Shego’s head is forever scarred now. To pry the bomb out, they needed to slice her skull open. Kim has to imagine that it hurt like Hell — the only thing that saved Shego from certain death was the fact that she’s a metahuman. But it’s possible now that she’ll never be the same.

They also had to shave all of Shego’s beautiful raven locks off. It’ll grow back but it’s weird to look at for the moment.

Kim drags over a metal folding chair and reaches out for Shego’s hand if she wants it.

Shego takes it and Kim grabs with her second hand, dragging Shego’s pasty fingertips to her forehead. 

“How far did it go?” Shego rasps.

Kim looks up, giving her a look that says, _Do you really want to know?_

Shego nods.

Kim sighs. “Rubber bullets.”

“Damn,” Shego turns away. “Bastard. Honestly, Princess… I’m not surprised. Don’t tell me what he said when you mentioned me though.”

The bomb is what finally severed the link between Shego and Drakken; Kim discovered it on accident when looking into Drakken’s files. Shego didn’t believe Kim at first, she thought it was a manipulation tactic but ultimately, she yielded and consented to a scan from Global Justice. And then they saved her life. 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Kim whispers. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Shego says. “I bet you were pretty tough.”

Kim looks away. “You could say that.”

Shego notices and cracks a fake smile. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

“A little,” Kim answers honestly. “I don’t like hurting people.”

“But you like to hear them scream,” Shego says, cheek pushing against the pillow. 

Kim hesitates. “I do. He hurt you so much, it… felt really good. I’m processing it.”

“It’s always processing with you,” Shego turns fully, elbow holding her body up. “Tell Betty you can’t do it anymore, Kimmie. It’s that easy.”

Kim eyes Shego. “I’m good at it, is the thing. I make it convincing.”

“I know,” Shego grins. “I only like it because I like the thrill, I’d suck at your job.”

Kim smiles, but only for Shego’s sake. “You would.”

“Woooooow,” Shego releases Kim and turns onto her back. “You’re supposed to woo the sick lady by singing her praises, ya know.”

“Tsch, as if you need your tremendous ego inflated even more.”

“Oh, I need it,” Shego purrs, pulling Kim in with sudden force and ripping off her blouse and blazer, dropping them to the floor. “I’m feeling pretty lonely right now.”

It’s very cold in the hospital room. Kim’s skin prickles into goosebumps immediately. But she’s definitely down for a little fun.

Kim blushes and reaches out for the curtain while Shego undoes Kim’s belt buckle. By the time she successfully shuts it all the way, Kim has already been stripped clean of everything. Shego’s always fast.

“I could get fired for this,” Kim says as Shego slides into her. She moans and crumples over her, knees caved around Shego’s stomach. She decides not to comment on Shego feigning illness at the start. It was a good tactic.

“No, you’ll get a promotion for it, sweet pea,” Shego chuckles, immediately flipping Kim over. She roughly grabs Kim’s breast and moves it around.

“Gentler, please,” Kim grunts. “I’m also a little upset… yeah, that’s… that’s the… rhythm.”

Kim reaches up and touches Shego’s scalp, running her fingers along it. 

“You like?” Shego smirks.

“I miss the hair,” Kim sighs, grunting when Shego _really_ jams her fingers in. “But it’s cute on you. Very smooth.”

Shego smiles. “Well, I hate it. So appreciate it while it lasts, Princess.

Kim leans back. “Hey, I’m not coming for you if you’re going to go so hard on my—”

Kim hears the door slide open. She slips under the covers and presses herself as flat as possible. Unfortunately for her, Shego keeps her fingers in and keeps working.

“Shego,” the doctor says. “How are you… oh my, what are these…”

“I got visitors, Doc,” Shego snarks.

Shit, they must be talking about Kim’s clothes. She wants to peek but she really needs to keep a low profile. She bunches up some of the blanket in her fist and stuffs it in her mouth to keep quiet. This is really hot. It’s hard to stay still when it feel so _good_. She grabs Shego’s hand and makes her go a little harder.

“Well, I’ll just take these,” Doc says, picking up all of Kim’s clothes, leaving her with nothing. “Sounds like your needs are satisfied. I’ll leave you to it.”

When the coast is clear, Kim comes back up, on top of Shego now. They switch without talking and Kim takes over Shego’s body. “Fuck, Shego,” Kim’s face goes so red. “I’m naked and they took my shit.”

“Sounds like a _you_ problem,” Shego smirks.

“You’re the worst,” Kim frowns. “I’m going to get fired.”

“I’m telling ya, you won’t,” Shego grins. “Focus on me, darling. Eyes on the prize.”

Kim does so. She looks right at Shego and she notices something a little off in her eyes. It’s definitely about Drakken. So Kim stops and slips off of her, landing on the metal floor. 

“What are you doing?” Shego hisses.

“One second.”

Kim slips through the curtain, streaks to somewhere else in the room, and comes back with a razor. It’s for shaving patients. She lifts Shego up and bottoms again, handing Shego the razor. “Do it.”

Shego hesitates, and immediately goes for Kim’s crotch. 

“No, that’s not what I…” Kim’s jaw slows down and she leans back and just takes it. It’s really soft and feels nice. “...I’m serious though,” she says when it’s done. “Shave my head.”

Shego stays still. “Kim, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Yeah, it’s because I love you with everything I have,” Kim smiles and sits up, crossing her legs. “Do it.”

Shego still seems reluctant but she leans in and she does it. She shaves all of Kim’s hair off. Auburn locks tumble all around them, exposing Kim’s scalp. Occasionally, they have to dive under the blankets again. Sometimes, doctors come in to do work and Shego buzzes the hair away while machines buzz loudly.

Normal sex is good, but sex with societal pressure in high gear? That’s Kim and Shego. They both love the thrill. It’s like a game to them.

Eventually, they end up alone again and a completely bare and bald Kim sits across Shego, who quietly settles the razor down. Kim leans in and pulls Shego in, winding her arms under Shego’s and squeezing tight. Kim thinks she hears Shego muffle a sob, but she won’t mention it to her. 

“Do, uh, you need to continue our other stuff?” Kim asks sheepishly.

“You came while I was buzzing you,” Shego deadpans. “I’m satisfied. I mean, it kinda made me… um… heh heh.”

Kim blushes. “Yeah… heh. I noticed you did too.”

“Duh,” Shego shakes her head. “It was really sexy, hones—”

The curtain opens and Kim yelps, pulling the blanket up past her and Shego. Dr. Betty Director stands with them, arms crossed. 

“I fucking knew it,” Betty snips, pulling the curtain back and stepping in with them, staring daggers at Kim. “I’ve been looking for you for an hour, Possible. You have a briefing.”

Kim winces. 

Betty checks Kim out, eyes obviously hung onto the bald head, and she smiles. “This is impressive,” she says finally. “An agent found your clothes here, but didn’t find you. And for the past hour you have evaded detection from our entire team while hiding in the most obvious spot to fuck your girlfriend. Does that sound right?”

Kim considers that. “Yes.”

“ _Ha_ ,” Betty laughs so hard it echoes. “Honey, you’re in the wrong field! I’m promoting you. Starting now, you’re in our stealth division. Not even joking.”

Kim blinks. “Oh, um, I… I don’t know what to…”

Betty pulls off her trench-coat and tosses it over to Kim. “Your first mission is to escort your girlfriend home without being detected. I’m assuming you’re in good health, Shego.”

“True,” Shego chirps.

Betty snaps her fingers. “Hop to it. I’ll cover for you at the briefing, Possible. See you tomorrow.” 

And she leaves. The room goes deathly silent, and Shego turns to Kim. 

“I fucking told you this would get you promoted.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I always get nervous when I write sex scenes. I wasn't planning on doing one for this but it just kinda happened. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAmLordMeatwad) for tweets about my cats and fanfic, and [follow me on Insta](https://www.instagram.com/katrinajagelski/) for similar stuff. Occasionally I do live reads for my original fiction and fanfic.


End file.
